


Scene stealer

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Flirting, Humor, It Fandom Week, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reddie, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Eddie muttered under his breath, staring wide eyed as the man sat up. “You’re a serial killer, aren’t you? You- you lured me in, with the blood and the- the screams and now you’re going to kill me-”The man just kept on laughing, convincing Eddie more and more that he was a psychopath and that Eddie’s good heart was about to get him murdered.“I’m not going to kill you.” The man said, still laughing.“Hurt me? Kidnap me?” Eddie asked. The man shook his head in response to Eddie’s questions. “No?”The man chuckled. “Definitely not. Why would I want to hurt the cute nurse that came to my rescue?”[It Fandom Week]





	Scene stealer

_ Sunday, 4AM _

 

After what had seemed like an endless, 18-hour shift, Eddie Kaspbrak was finally on his way home from the hospital. He was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to make it home and pass out. Home being his new apartment in Toronto, where he had moved less than a month ago, having been accepted in Toronto’s General Hospital as a nurse intern. 

Eddie had been scared of leaving the small town he grew up in, as well as his family and his closest friends to move here, alone, but it was too great of an opportunity to miss and those same friends he now missed so much, had been the ones to finally convince him to go for it. 

He was still getting used to everything that came with living in a big city. For instance, he still found it weird that even at 4AM on a Sunday, there were numerous people walking in the streets or that they all seemed unbothered by the chilly weather and the dark cloudy sky, meanwhile Eddie had to wrap his jacket tighter around himself at the slightest breeze. This was definitely not the sunny and warm little town, where he had lived his entire life. 

Eddie sighed, coming to a stop as he waited for a traffic light to turn red, so that he could cross the street. He jumped from one feet to another, trying to keep himself warm and he checked his phone, only to give something to do to his fingers, not wanting them to fall of. A few messages had piled up during his shift, since he wasn’t supposed to be on his phone during it. He was answering a message from Bill when a scream made him look up. 

“Help! Someone help me!” 

Alarmed, Eddie looked around, trying to find the source of the screams. To his right, he was able to see a man run out from an alley and into an almost empty street. He kept glancing behind him, as he ran, as if something was after him. He tripped and landed face first on the floor. 

The few people around Eddie weren’t paying any attention to the man and no one rushed to do anything to help him, even as he struggled to stand up and put more distance between himself and the alley. Eddie faltered, he knew he shouldn’t ignore him, but he didn’t know how much of a good idea it was to approach this man and try to help him. 

A street light came on then, and it allowed Eddie to see that the man’s white t-shirt was stained with something that, from the distance, looked suspiciously like blood.  

That was enough to spur Eddie into action. 

He rushed down the street, towards the man and dropped to his knees, next to him. 

“Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Eddie asked. The man was lying face down on the pavement and the back of his shirt was covered in what Eddie was now sure was blood. He wasn’t moving, save from his back rising and falling with his breathing. He couldn’t see any wounds, but that just might have been due to the bad lighting. “Sir, can you hear me?” Eddie repeated. Again, no answer. 

Carefully, Eddie turned the man’s body, so that he was facing upwards. 

“Fuck.” Eddie gasped when he got a clear view of the man’s front. 

His face was a complete mess, all bloodied, like he had just taken a beating. He wore glasses but they were cracked and under them, one of his eyes was swollen and a purple-ish color, the other one was shut tight. His nose and lip were both bleeding and there was also a cut on his cheekbone. Even through all the blood and the bruises, Eddie could tell the man was young, maybe even around his age. 

“Come on, man. Talk to me. What happened?” Eddie asked, getting no answer in return. 

Eddie sighed and ignored the man’s face in favor of checking the rest of his body, looking for a wound that would tell him where all the blood was coming from. 

He was wearing only a thin white t-shirt which Eddie lifted, expecting to find a bullet wound or several knife wounds, but what he found made him freeze on the spot. 

Taped to the man’s belly and chest were plastic bags filled with blood. Or at least, they had been, before something or someone had squeezed the blood out. The same blood that now stained the man’s clothes.

Eddie’s mind was so caught up on what he was seeing that he was startled when the man burst into laughter, making him squeal and remove his hands from where they held the man’s shirt.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Eddie muttered under his breath, staring wide eyed as the man sat up. “You’re a serial killer, aren’t you? You- you lured me in, with the blood and the- the screams and now you’re going to kill me-”

The man just kept on laughing, convincing Eddie more and more that he was a psychopath and that Eddie’s good heart was about to get him murdered. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” The man said, still laughing. He was seizing Eddie up -probably going over his chances to overpower him in his head. 

“Hurt me? Kidnap me?” Eddie asked. The man shook his head in response to Eddie’s questions. “No?”

The man chuckled. “Definitely not. Why would I want to hurt the cute nurse that came to my rescue?”

Eddie’s face scrunched up and he ignored what the man called him in favor of getting an explanation. “Then why- the fake screaming and the fake blood- please tell me it’s fake blood and not like- pig’s blood or something like that. I can handle human blood, I’m  _ used  _ to human blood, not that I would prefer you killed someone to do this- And what  _ is  _ this? Is this some sort of prank? Because if it was, then you’re an idiot and-” Eddie rambled, and the man stared at him in amusement. Then he placed a finger on Eddie’s lips, shutting him up. Eddie was still too confused about the whole situation to freak out over the man’s dirty finger coming in contact with his mouth. 

Instead of offering an explanation though, the man gripped Eddie’s jaw and turned his head to the side. At first, Eddie thought he was going to snap his neck or something, but then he noticed that he was just trying to show him something. And that something was a guy pointing a large video camera at the two of them, its red light blinking. Behind him, a group of at least half a dozen people wearing headsets and carrying papers around, were staring at him, some in amusement, some in annoyance. 

Eddie’s eyes widened and he felt his face turn bright red as he realized what was going on. 

The man on the floor was an actor. They were filming. And Eddie had just interrupted their shooting and embarrassed himself in the process. 

He heard laughter from behind him and he turned around to find the man staring at him, laughing some more.

“You aren’t really hurt.” Eddie said.

“Nope.”

“And you’re not a serial killer.”

“I’m most certainly not.”

“You’re an actor.”

“A fucking good one, based on your reaction.” 

Eddie groaned. “And I’m an idiot.”

The man chuckled. “A very cute idiot. And a good samaritan. Not everyone would jump in at the chance of helping a bloodied man.”

“Probably because they knew it was fake.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. 

“But you didn’t and you helped me. Or tried to. You’re my knight in shining armor.” He said, grinning at Eddie. His teeth were stained red from the fake blood. “Well, in bloodied scrubs.”

Eddie looked down and noticed that the man was right. His green scrubs were now covered in fake blood, as were his hands and forearms. His walk home was going to earn him several questioning- and probably frightened- glances from passerbys. 

“Now I’m the one who looks like a serial killer.” Eddie said with a grimace. 

“You kinda do.” The man said, nodding sheepishly. “But don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’m sure I have some clothes to spare in my trailer.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to.” Eddie said, shaking his head, embarrassed. 

“It’s the least I can do. That and offer you some coffee. You look like you could use some.”

Eddie chuckled. “You’re right about that.” 

The man stood up and offered his hand to Eddie. “Come on. Uh-”

“Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.” He said, grabbing the hand that was being offered and pulling himself up. 

“Nice to meet ya, Eds. I’m Richie Tozier.” The man, Richie, told him. Eddie frowned, cocking his head to the side. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“You too, Richie. Sorry for- uh, ruining your scene.” Eddie said, gesturing at Richie and the filming crew. 

Richie waved him off. “No worries, doll.” Eddie blushed at the name, then he felt Richie drag him towards what he assumed was his trailer, he hadn’t even noticed he didn’t let go of Richie’s hand after he had helped him up. “Guys, I think we’re done for today. We’ll go over what we have tomorrow and see what needs to be shot again, yeah?” He said, addressing the crew who nodded and started to pick up their stuff. 

Some of them didn’t seem to care much about the change of plans, in fact, they seemed happy to be let off earlier than they were supposed to. Others didn’t seem pleased about it. Eddie offered them an apologetic smile and a whispered “Sorry” when they walked past them. 

The walk to Richie’s trailer was short and Eddie used the time to mentally facepalm himself for not noticing an entire filming set when he had rushed to Richie’s aid. Sure, he was sleep-deprived and it had been darker then, not to mention the only thing in his mind in that moment was helping someone in need, but still he felt pretty stupid. 

They reached the trailer with the name ‘Richie Tozier’ on the door and upon seeing the name written there, Eddie frowned again. He felt like when you’re watching the movie and you recognize an actor in it, but you can’t remember where it is that you saw them before. He knew he had heard the name, but he couldn’t remember where. It bothered him to no end. 

Richie opened the door and entered the trailer, finally letting go of Eddie’s hand. He went straight to a small closet, where he started looking for clothes, both for him and for Eddie. 

“My clothes will probably be big on you but I guess it’s better than nothing.” Richie muttered, without turning around. 

He was probably right, Eddie wasn’t that short but Richie was almost a foot taller than him, with long, lanky limbs. 

“That’s okay.” 

“Here. This is the best I could find.”  Richie said, tossing a pair of basketball shorts and a sweatshirt to Eddie. “The bathroom is all yours. You’re welcome to use the shower to wash the- uh, fake blood if you want, but from experience, I wouldn’t waste my time. Shit is harder to remove than real blood.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him. “How do you know that?”

Richie chuckled. “Some things are better left unknown, cupcake.” Then he stared at Eddie, amusement in his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t think my day would end with a cutie like you taking off his clothes in my trailer.” Richie said, winking at Eddie with the eye that wasn’t shut due to the make-up. The fact that the other eye was closed made it seemed like he randomly closed his eyes, but the intention was clear to Eddie and it made him blush. 

“Uh- I’m not. You- Jesus christ. I’ll just- yeah.” 

Ignoring Richie’s smirk, he moved past him and entered the small bathroom, shutting the door but still being able to hear the man’s laughter coming from the other side. 

Once inside, he sighed. Eddie wasn’t a fan of taking showers anywhere that wasn’t his own bathroom at his own apartment. The  _ one  _ time he took a shower at the hospital was after a kid puked on him in the middle of a shift. He still wasn’t sure what had grossed him out the most, the vomit or the hospital showers. Now, it was either the fake blood or a stranger’s shower. He eyed the plastic curtain and the small shower head, nose scrunched up and turned around. It was a no-brainer.

Eddie took of his scrubs, and used the mostly-clean parts of them to scrub at his arms, trying to remove at least  _ some  _ off the fake blood. He then put on the clothes Richie gave him and that were, in fact, huge on him and stood in front of the mirror. He cringed at what he saw. His hair was a mess, some of the blood had found its way to his face, there were bags under his eyes and the clothes looked ridiculous on him. All in all, he went from looking like a serial killer on the loose to a homeless person who had gotten into a fight and lost. 

He poked his head out of the bathroom, just in time to see Richie turning on the coffee maker. 

“Richie?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

Eddie ignored the pet name, apparently they were an essential part of Richie’s vocabulary. “Do you have a plastic bag for my scrubs?”

“Sure thing.” Richie said and a minute later he was giving Eddie said plastic bag. He put the clothes inside and exited the bathroom. Richie tsk-ed. “Aren’t you adorable?”

Eddie snorted. “I look ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously fucking cute.” Richie corrected and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. “Coffee will be done soon. I’m gonna jump into the shower real quick. I have to get all this shit from my face, so just, make yourself comfortable and don’t leave.”

Eddie nodded and Richie went inside the bathroom. Trying to take his mind off the fact that Richie was currently undressing while Eddie was still there, he decided to explore the trailer. 

“Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier.” Eddie muttered under his breath, still trying to place the name. When he didn’t come up with anything, no matter how many times he repeated it, he decided to consult the internet.

He grabbed his phone and typed ‘Richie Tozier’ on the search bar, only to almost drop the phone when the results came up.

“No fucking way.” Eddie whispered. 

No wonder the name sounded familiar. Richie Tozier was kind of a big deal on the TV business. He had become famous when he participated on SNL, after that, he started appearing on a few movies and Eddie had recently heard that he was working on a new TV show, where he would not only star, but also direct and produce. Probably the same show Eddie had so rudely interrupted today. 

Along with information about his career, his early years and his romantic status -single, thank you very much Google- the page also displayed pictures of Richie and Eddie had to fight the urge to bang his head against the wall when he saw them, because the man was even more handsome than Eddie remembered from seeing him on TV. 

With all the fake blood and bruises on his face it had been hard to appreciate Richie’s looks even if Eddie could tell he had nice cheekbones that were covered in freckles and beautiful blue eyes. But the man in the pictures also had dark soft-looking curls and wore no glasses and had a charming yet goofy smile. 

“Great. The man is gorgeous and then there’s me, a neurotic sleep deprived hobbit.” Eddie muttered. 

“I don’t know about you, but I always thought hobbits were cute.” Richie said, making Eddie jump and turn around, eyes wide in surprise. 

And they got even wider once he saw Richie, whose face was no longer covered in makeup and fake blood but was slightly pink, probably due to him scrubbing it through fully, trying to remove all of that. He was wearing glasses but these weren’t cracked and they were so thick, that they made his blue eyes look adorably huge. His hair was wet from the shower but the ends were already curling as they dried up. He wore similar clothes to Eddie, basketball shorts and a t-shirt, only they fit him way better. All in all, Richie looked handsome as hell and Eddie felt like dying. 

It must have shown on his face because Richie smirked and winked at Eddie. “Like what you see, Eds?”

Eddie scoffed, trying (and failing) to convince Richie that he didn’t in fact like what he was seeing. “Are all actors this conceited?”

Richie chuckled. “I mean, you  _ did  _ call me gorgeous just a second ago.”

“I- uh… no, I didn’t.” Eddie muttered, starting to blush for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Richie raised an eyebrow at him. Eddie wasn’t about to admit what that he had said when he thought Richie wasn’t listening, so he changed the subject. “You didn’t tell me who you were.”

Richie’s eyebrows creased. “I told you my name.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me you were-” Eddie gestured at him. “-Famous and shit.”

“‘Famous and shit’?” Richie chuckled, repeating Eddie’s words. He poured coffee in two mugs and handed one to Eddie, the words ‘Blow me’ were written in big bold letters and underneath in a smaller font it said ‘I’m hot’. Eddie chuckled and took a sip before speaking.  

“Yeah. I’ve seen you on TV. Not to mention you’re doing a show of your own, which I kind of ruined today.”

“Babe, you didn’t ruin anything. Don’t worry. I’m sure there’s some material we can use.”

“Yeah, right before I run in like a crazy person.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

Richie laughed and the two of them enjoyed their coffee in silence for a while. 

“So, you’re a nurse, huh? Toronto’s General?” 

Eddie nodded. “An intern nurse, but yeah.”

“That’s cool. Explains why you ran to my aid.” Richie said. “When did you move to Toronto?”

Eddie frowned. “How do you know I’m not from here?”

“People around here know to look for a camera first when something weird happens, before just rushing into action.” Richie explained. “So, when?”

“A month ago.”

“How is the city life treating ya?”

“Good so far.”

“Until today?” Richie snickered. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say this was bad. I mean, it was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life, which is saying a lot, but I got free coffee.” Eddie said, lifting the mug in his hands. “ _ And _ I met a celebrity.” He added, with a shrug. “All in all, it makes for a really funny story.”

“Can’t wait to tell it to our children. The story of how their parents met.” Richie said, nonchalantly, making Eddie choke on his coffee. 

Once Eddie recovered his breath he said, “Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself? You haven’t even taken me out on a date.”

“I thought coffee together counted as a date?” 

Eddie pretended to considered it, but the truth was that he was wondering if it was possible he had fallen asleep at some point after his shift ended and that all of what had happened until now was some kind of dream, because things like this -meeting a celebrity, having them flirt with you and imply that they would like to take you out- simply didn’t happen to people like him. 

Well, if this was a dream, it meant Eddie had nothing to lose. He might as well go for it. 

“If I say it counts, do I get a kiss goodnight?” 

Now it was Richie’s turn to choke, not expecting to hear that. Eddie felt proud of himself for sparking that reaction in him. “Uh, no. I mean yes- I would love to. It just wouldn’t be a kiss goodnight. More like a kiss good morning.”

Eddie shrugged, trying to act unbothered but feeling his stomach do summersaults. “I’ll take it.”

Richie smiled at him, the same goofy smile he had in the pictures Eddie had seen.“You could also stay for breakfast. That can count for date number two.”

There wasn’t anything that Eddie wanted more than to say yes. Just as he was about to answer though, he yawned. That reminded him that he had been awake for more than 20 hours and that there wasn’t enough coffee in this trailer to fix his need for sleep. Richie seemed to read Eddie’s mind. 

“Or you can go home, get your much needed sleep and I’ll give you my number and you tell me when you’re free to go out with me?” 

Eddie nodded. “I like that idea.”

He gave Richie his phone so that he could save his number and grabbed his belongings, heading for the door.. He tried to open it but Richie stopped him. 

Eddie looked up at him, confused and Richie shrugged. 

“You never know if there will be paparazzis outside and I don’t want them around for this.”

Before Eddie could ask what  _ this  _ was, Richie’s hands framed his face and he was leaning down to place a sweet short kiss to his lips. One of Eddie’s hands was on the door handle and the other was holding the bag with his clothes but he reciprocated by pressing his mouth harder against Richie’s. They broke apart shortly after, both of them smiling. 

“Now you can go.” Richie said. “I’ll be expecting your call, sugar.”

Eddie simply nodded and exited the trailer, a smile still on his face. 

And when he finally made it to his apartment where he took a much needed shower, he fell asleep with that same smile on his face, right after texting Richie to let him know that he was right, fake blood is much more difficult to wash away than real blood, to which he had replied with a smiley face and an offer to join Eddie in the shower and show him how to take it off.

* * *

 

A year later, on the anniversary of the day they met, exactly one month before the anniversary of the day they made their debut as a couple, Richie brought home a surprise for Eddie. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Richie called as he closed the door to Eddie’s apartment, which had practically become his own in the last couple of months. 

“I’m in the bedroom.” 

There, Richie found Eddie lying on the bed, watching Netflix on his computer and eating popcorn. Mondays were Eddie’s day off and that meant he spent them doing absolutely nothing. 

Richie kissed his boyfriend ‘hello’ before pausing whatever he was seeing and taking control of the computer. 

“Hey, I was watching that!” Eddie protested.

“Yes. But I have something better to watch.” Richie said, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. “Now, scoot.”

Eddie glared at him half heartedly but moved so that Richie could sit next to him on the bed. He watched as he plugged in a thumb drive and opened a file titled ‘Scene 2, take 1.”

“Is this from your show?” Eddie asked and Richie nodded, not giving anymore details. 

Eddie watched curiously as he pressed play and the image of Toronto’s street appeared on the screen. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then Richie himself appeared as he ran away from an alley, screaming. 

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Wait. Is this- It is, isn’t it? Oh my god.” He groaned in embarrassment as he remembered that day and what had happened. 

He saw video-Richie fall to the ground and then saw himself entering the frame, running, a crazed look on his face. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Eddie groaned, covering his face with his hands but watching the screen through the space between his fingers. 

Richie, on the other hand, was beyond excited. He pointed at video-Eddie and cooed. “Look at you, Eds. So worried. Fuck, you really were cute. I stood no chance at all.”

Eddie hit him in the arm but he was smiling. They watched as video-Eddie searched for wounds until video-Richie started laughing and then pointed video-Eddie’s face at the camera that was filming them. The video ended with Eddie staring at the camera like a deer caught in the headlights, cheeks bright red and Richie chuckling in amusement behind him. 

“I can’t believe you made me watch this.” Eddie groaned. “You have to delete that video.”

Richie gasped. “I abso-fucking-lutely  _ won’t  _ do that. I’m showing this to everyone.”

“You are  _ not _ .” Eddie said, glaring at him. “I’ll break up with you.” 

Richie snorted, they both knew that was an empty threat. 

“Fine, then I will not have sex with you for a month.” Eddie said, smiling smugly at his boyfriend. 

This time when Richie gasped, Eddie could tell it wasn’t fake. “You wouldn’t.”

“Fucking try me, Richie.”

His boyfriend studied him, trying to see how serious Eddie was being. He must have realized he was dead serious because he sighed and handed Eddie the thumb drive. 

Eddie smiled triumphantly, but before he could grab it, Richie recoiled. “But you can’t delete it. It’s footage of the day we met, Eds. How else will our children believe me this is how we met when I tell them?” 

“Fine.” Eddie sighed. “But just our children. No one else.” 

Richie nodded and let Eddie grab the thumb drive. He put it on the bedside table for the time being. Then he demanded Richie put the movie he had been watching and cuddle him while they finished it. 

“Hey, I’m on this!” Richie exclaimed when he saw what Eddie had been watching.

“I know. I was missing your stupid face so I figured I could watch something with you in it.” Eddie muttered, face pressed against Richie’s chest. 

“Aw, Eds.” Richie said. “That’s so embarrassing.” 

“Shut the fuck up, you dick.” Eddie replied, pinching his boyfriend for good measure. Richie yelped and tried to get away but Eddie’s grip around his waist was too strong so he settled for wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend and kissing his hair, the image of the day the two of them  met still vivid on his mind. And as he laid in bed with him, watching the movie, he thought of how Eddie had not only stolen the spotlight that day, but Richie’s heart as well. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
